


Dreaming Awake

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it really is all consensual, F/F, I was actually going to write a super sappy fic for this birthday montage but then I had a dream, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, and i love her, don't read this at your work or school or a warm room, dubcon, not to give it all away but Kara is dreaming about having sex with Cat, supercat, this all came to me in one hell of a dream btw, this is for Lola, this is nothing but smut, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat finds herself in the position she's always wanted to be in.





	1. What a Way to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lola. I hope you enjoy all the fics and artwork that you receive <3 Eat cake, be merry, and enjoy this smut ;D

Cat woke up too hot. She groaned and shoved the blankets to the floor.

“Fuck hot flashes,” Cat nuzzled back into the skin beneath her and sighed, sleep tantalizingly out of reach. Skin… skin? Cat frowned, she was pretty sure she’d gone to bed alone last night.

_ Kara _ .

_ Fuck _ . She was at the hotel. The shitty hotel with too few rooms and a shitty mattress that Cat couldn’t really remember because the soft, pliant, warm, smooth skin beneath her was so damn distracting.

Not to mention the heat pressing into her thigh. The wet heat.  _ Fuck. _ Cat froze, tensing every muscle in her body as Kara’s hips rolled up ever so gently. She tried to breathe in but Kara smelled like sunshine and  _ good god _ Cat needed to get out of this situation.

“Cat”

Cat never thought she was the type to participate in theatrics (despite what her numerous exs might say) but that sleep-deepened voice might actually cause her death. Or maybe that feeling was caused by the fingers at her thighs with their tinglingly light grip. She shivered as those fingers teased at the legs of her sleep-shorts, slipping under oh-so-slowly.

She felt the goose bumps run up her legs all the way to her stiffening nipples and Cat ground her teeth. She could not want this. She could not have the girl under her, Kara deserved so much more than some shoddy office romance.

“Cat”

_ Christ _ . Cat clenched her jaw and tried her best to ignore the fingers still tingling up her shorts. She tried to push away from those hands, but Kara’s grip tightened and her hips came up in response. She hummed and Cat twitched, nearly letting the whine that was building in her throat pass her lips.

But she didn’t, Cat swallowed the sound and breathed out shakily. Which was a mistake apparently, because Kara tilted her head down as Cat’s breath ghosted over her neck and she pressed her lips to Cat’s hair and Cat felt like she was falling.

It was far more terrifying than getting tossed over her balcony.

“Cat”

Kara’s hips rolled up again and Cat knew the girl had to be asleep or drugged or brain damaged or mind controlled? Because she sure as hell wouldn’t be grinding on Cat if  she was lucid and Cat would pull away but she didn’t really want her legs broken.

She’d have thought that sex with a superhero would be floating over the ocean or rough play to die for, but maybe she needed to reevaluate that idea. Broken bones weren’t what she wanted to sign up for. Not that Kara would ever hurt her intentionally, unless Cat asked for it.

That thought pulled Cat back to the fact that Kara’s hands were so far up her shorts that her nails were scraping over Cat’s ass. The tingling was too much, Cat pressed down with her own hips, causing Kara to grind up.

“Cat”

How long had Kara been doing this? Because if she was half asleep it’d have taken a while for her to get this wet. Wet enough that Cat could feel her through Kara’s shorts and panties. Or Cat just really turned her on.

_ That, _ that wasn’t a thought Cat should be having. But Kara kept rolling her hips up, a steady rhythm that had Cat clenching around nothing. Not to mention those fingers kneading into her ass, Cat would curse at that if she didn’t want to wake Kara up fully.

Maybe she really should wake Kara up though, she was certainly taking advantage of this situation. Kara wouldn’t do this awake. Cat clenched her jaw and dug her fingers into the sheets beside her before rolling her hips forward and down.

_ Kara wouldn’t want this _ . Her nails scraped over Cat’s skin and Cat rolled forward again.  _ Kara’d be mortified and disgusted and she was a pervert, no better than the men at the Planet _ . She pressed her thigh down as Kara rolled up again, sliding up at the apex of Kara’s roll.

“Cat”

The high-pitched whine that escaped Cat’s throat was way past embarrassing, but Cat couldn’t bring herself to care. Not with Kara’s back arching under her, those biceps that stood out under her suit pressing into her sides, and those long fingers that skittered over keys faster than she could watch curling into the skin of her ass.

“Kara,” She huffed out against the flushed skin of Kara’s neck and maybe Cat was in way deeper than she’d imagined. The idea of Kara coming undone beneath her drove Cat to match Kara’s rhythm, hoping it was enough to get the hero off without Kara’s fingers breaking her hips.

And Cat was painfully wet now. The brief friction of Kara’s abdominal muscles jumping beneath her wasn’t near enough. Kara’s next roll and the pull of her fingers dragged Cat up until her shoulder connected with Kara’s chin and  _ fuck _ , that easy strength that Cat never saw from Kara was such a turn-on.

She huffed again and shoved her knee down, pushing her thigh into Kara’s core. Kara rolled up sharper and whispered Cat’s name again, her breath warm through the light shirt Cat was wearing. Cat was all but dizzy with arousal, the tiny gasps and grunts from Kara were better than her dreams (the ones after four shots and a week from hell) ever could have been.

Kara’s teeth sunk into her shoulder and the girl sucked, hard.

“Fuck,” Cat ground down again, her hands clenching into the sheets and her back arching against Kara. She drove her thigh down harder, rocking into Kara as she was pulled by hands that could crush buildings.

“Cat,” Kara’s voice was higher than before, almost keening and Cat missed the slight pain in her shoulder but those gasps were just as good. She wanted Kara, wanted her to break beneath her, to gasp her name as she fell.

“Cum, Kara, cum for me.” Cat breathed out against Kara’s ear and jerked her hips forward.

And Kara, so wonderful at taking direction, clenched at Cat and tumbled over with a final jerk of her hips. She shuddered and her legs straightened and Cat wanted nothing more than to be able to see her face in that moment. But Kara was still pulling her hips down and Cat jutted back against her hold and realized her shorts were so far up that she could feel them rubbing her clit.

They were ruined now, nearly sopping wet from Cat’s folds pressing into the fabric.

Kara shuddered again and her grip on Cat loosened. Cat needed to get away,  _ right now, _ before this became completely irreparable. She pushed herself up onto her knees, her thigh chilled in the air of the room, and Cat did her damnedest not to think about how slick her skin was there.

Then Kara retightened her grip with her left hand and shuffled her fingers up with her right, pulling Cat’s shorts against her harder. Cat jutted her hips forward and gasped, she nearly fell back to her elbows with the shock that coursed up her spine.

She’d never been this hot without direct stimulation. She felt like molten lead was sitting in her abdomen and Kara’s fingers shuffled again, nearly exposing her folds to the air with how tight her underwear was pulled against her. She gritted her teeth and tried to force air into her lungs only to have it all expelled in a gasp as Kara’s fingers forced their way between Cat’s underwear and her dripping curls.

Cat bit down on her lip to keep from crying out but then she felt the seams of her panties pop apart as Kara moved her fingers lower. And that was far too much for Cat.

“Shit, Kara, fuck me,” She gasped and tried to thrust down with her hips but she was stuck now between Kara’s hands. Kara’s left still pinning her shorts up and scratching at her ass and Kara’s right spreading her open so the remnants of her underwear rubbed directly into her lips.

She nearly screamed when Kara finally slipped her fingers low enough to dip into her. She tried to thrust her hips down again only to have Kara curl her fingers inside Cat and push up with her palm until Cat’s knees barely touched the bed. Kara slid her up until Cat had to walk her arms forward to keep holding her weight.

Cat couldn’t see straight, her chest heaved with her panting and Kara stopped moving her when her chest was over Kara’s mouth. And then the pressure was off Cat’s ass and her shorts were sliding back over her reddened skin and Cat could finally thrust down onto Kara’s fingers. She groaned when she felt Kara’s palm against her clit, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Not that Cat could even think at this point, she just arched her back and thrust down again. Then Kara’s left hand landed on her back and pushed until Cat was on her elbows and Kara’s face was between her breasts, her breath filtering through Cat’s shirt just enough to cause Cat to moan again.

But she was distracted when, with her next thrust, Kara added another finger. Cat jerked and clenched her jaw, she could feel herself fluttering around Kara’s fingers, she was  _ so close _ . Her shirt slid up her chest with Kara’s hand and Kara spread her fingers inside Cat at the same time she took one of Cat’s nipples between her lips and Cat dropped her head into the sheets to stifle her scream.

She tensed, spasmed around Kara’s fingers, and shook with the force of her orgasm.

“Cat”

Cat gasped against the sheets and jerked her hips forward again. Kara’s tongue swirled around her nipple and her fingers were still buried in Cat, curling just slightly while Cat shuddered through her aftershocks.

“Fuck, Kara.” Cat took a deep, stuttering breath and tried to calm down. She felt Kara’s left hand slide between her thighs and gasped as Kara pulled her right hand out of her. “Jesus, Kara, you need to wake up.”

Kara’s right hand trailed her wetness up around Cat’s leg and over until her fingers rested on the crack of Cat’s ass. Cat’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh fuck, Kara,  _ Kara _ .” Her fingers curled into the mattress and Kara pulled her right leg out, spreading Cat further.

Cat panted and felt Kara’s left hand between her thighs, pushing her back so the cheeks of her ass spread for Kara’s right hand. She clenched her teeth and tried desperately to rock her hips forward again. But to no avail, Kara’s left hand held her firmly in place.

“Kara, Kara, I have no idea if you actually want to do this and I’m sure your millennial friends would be yelling about safe se-” Cat gasped at the feel of Kara’s fingers dipping down to lay gently over her hole. Her own wetness was now cold against her and Cat shuddered, pressing her head harder against the mattress.

Kara circled her finger once before Cat felt three fingers thrust back into her center and Cat groaned when her hips jerked forward involuntarily. Kara thrust her hand up and circled Cat’s rim, adding a tiny amount of pressure.

“Oh fuck, shit,  _ Kara _ ,” Cat gasped as that finger swirled around her rim, increasing its pressure as the fingers inside her spread and twisted. Her own fingers clenched into the sheets again, fisting to keep herself grounded, and she rocked backward into Kara’s hand.

She couldn’t think, couldn’t stop the moans cascading from her mouth and Kara tilted her head back to pull her tongue across Cat’s shoulder. She pushed backward, seeking more pressure from Kara’s right hand, then jutted her hips down into Kara’s thrust. She grunted into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and sweat beading down her back.

Kara blew a chilling breath over Cat’s shoulder and pressed her right middle finger into Cat just as her left hand thrust up. And it was too much, hot and cold and Cat could feel Kara rubbing her fingers against each other  _ inside her _ .

Cat didn’t cry out, she came silently, shaking over Kara as she stroked her fingers inside Cat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat might have passed out. She couldn’t remember falling on top of Kara, nor when Kara pulled her fingers out of Cat. Cat shivered at the memory. Kara’s breathing was deep and slow beneath her. Cat huffed, she couldn’t have actually fallen asleep again? Could she have?

Had she really been asleep the whole time?

Cat huffed again, damn aliens.

“Kara.” Cat breathed out and cleared her throat. “Kara,” She spoke louder this time. Her whole body felt light and heavy and her back was cold.

Cat rolled her shoulders and sighed out a moan. Her insides were still clenching and that was pleasant enough, but the sweat clinging to her skin was not. She needed a shower. Kara’s breathing remained steady, raising Cat with every intake of air.

Kara needed a shower too.

“Hey, darling, get up.” Cat pressed a kiss to Kara’s neck and struggled to brace herself up on an elbow. Kara groaned, her fingers, at Cat’s hips, pressed into Cat’s skin. Cat laughed and groaned herself, again, before sitting up, “Oh, no, we need a shower. Up.” She slapped lightly at Kara’s arm and Kara frowned.

With a grumble and a stretch, Kara wrapped a hand around Cat’s back and sat up. Cat huffed at the jerk and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, “You better not drop me, I’ll ta-” Kara cut her off with a sloppy kiss, it was wet and barely even got to Cat’s lips and Kara’s eyes were still closed and Cat felt them floating off the bed and really, Cat could not contain the grin that spread over her lips.

What a way to wake up.

She only hoped that Kara was getting all of this. That she wasn’t doing anything she’d regret.  

Kara stumbled them into the bathroom and Cat was about to detangle her legs before Kara just stepped into the shower, clothes and all. Cat scoffed and tugged at one of Kara’s curls, “This is not going to be very productive if we don’t even take off our clothes.”

Kara merely grunted and fiddled with the water nob. Cat felt the brush of cold metal against her side, her shirt sticking to her, and squirmed. Kara’s hand slipped down to squeeze at her ass and Cat’s thighs tightened unconsciously. Maybe they really wouldn’t be productive.

The cold water hit Cat like shrapnel and she gasped before cursing, “Fuck, Kara!” Her nails bit into Kara’s arms and she jerked forward. The water heated quickly but Cat still frowned at Kara and pulled back to brace herself against the shower wall. “That could have been a bit-”

Kara’s left hand slid between them and Cat swallowed the rest of her complaint with a gasp. “Oh, hang on Kara, I’m not sure I’m ready to go another round,” Kara’s hand continued to travel south and Cat breathed in the steam already permeating the shower, “god you’re insatiable.”

Her hips were already rocking forward though and Cat gritted her teeth.  _ God _ , she hadn’t been this wet since she’d fired a board member. The tingles still between her legs might make this nearly painful though but Cat breathed in deeply and tried to relax hers-

Kara’s hand went past Cat’s core, the back of her hand and forearm slipping by Cat’s heat and Cat dropped her gaze in confusion.

Until she saw Kara’s fingers slide past the waistband of her shorts and right into herself.

“Holy fuck.” Cat’s jaw dropped and Kara grunted before shifting her legs for better access to herself. Cat could see all the way down Kara’s abdomen, all the way to her hand cupping herself and  _ shit  _ from this position Cat could easily imagine that those were her fingers.

“Mhh, Cat”

And Cat’s eyes nearly rolled back because Kara was thinking the exact same thing and Cat couldn’t just leave her there to fuck herself. Not when Kara obviously wanted this, not when her forearm was painted with Cat’s wetness, and certainly not when the feeling of Kara thrusting into her was still so fresh between her legs.

Kara’s shirt was see-through from the water with her hardened nipples poking at the fabric. Cat gritted her teeth and suppressed a moan. She tugged on Kara’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper against Kara’s ear.

“Are you wet, Kara?” Cat leaned forward further to nip along Kara’s neck, causing her head to tilt toward the water. “Are you wet for me?” Cat jerked her hips up against Kara’s arm and Kara thrust her hips forward into her hand, pushing Cat into the porcelain wall.

“Kara, Kara, deeper,” She couldn’t get enough of Kara’s skin, the way Kara felt pressed against her. She slipped one hand into Kara’s hair and tugged, but Kara just slumped her head against Cat’s shoulder and thrust harder into her hand, into Cat.

Cat gasped, she could feel the minute movements of Kara’s fingers thrusting as the impulse traveled up her arm. She ground into Kara’s forearm and tugged at Kara’s hair again before slipping her other hand between them to tweak and pull at Kara’s nipples.

Kara jerked her into the wall again and Cat’s eyes slammed shut. She couldn’t keep them open, she felt like her body was on fire, again, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the warm water cascading over her skin. “I want to be deeper in you, Kara, please.”

This time she yanked on Kara’s hair and Kara moaned against her skin. The hand still on her ass dug in and pulled Cat closer, closer to that forearm still pumping her fingers into herself. Cat grunted and scraped her nails up Kara’s neck.

“Kara, Kara, I want you.” She sucked in another deep breath, coating her throat in steam and pressed a fevered kiss into Kara’s hair. “I’ve wanted you since you came in with those god-awful cardigans and your too cheery smile.”

Kara huffed and slammed into her again, Cat would pay good money to hear the sound of Kara’s fingers sliding inside herself. Though the steady stream of water and their labored breaths weren’t disappointing in any way.

“Since you told me there was nothing special about yourself and then proved yourself wrong at every turn.” Kara jerked against her and Cat scraped her nails up Kara’s neck again and panted out, “Kara, Kara, god, you’re amazing, Kara.”

The stuttering breath beneath her should have registered in Cat’s mind and probably would later. But Kara slammed her hips forward and came with a tiny cry of “ _ Cat _ ” and Cat very nearly came apart herself.

Cat whispered sweet words to Kara as she shook. They weren’t nothings, Cat meant every word, and eventually Kara pulled her hand up and out of herself. Cat shuddered and Kara huffed out a sigh. She settled back onto her heels and turned her head into the spray of the water.

The water ran in rivulets down her face and Cat lost her breath all over again. For the first time that morning, those baby blues caught her eyes. Cat’s lips parted in wonder because that’s what Kara was, a wonder.

Then Kara’s eyes widened and her hand flexed on Cat’s ass and Kara’s head jerked down only to jerk back up and her breathing notched up while the panic flared across her face just to-

“Kara, Kara, look at me.” Cat slipped her hands under Kara’s chin and pressed. Kara’s wide eyes met hers and Kara flinched. “You did nothing to me that I didn’t want.”

Kara searched her eyes, but there was no lie there. The… double penetration had been… unexpected, but Cat could certainly be talked into trying that again. Kara took a deep breath and relaxed. Cat curled her fingers through blonde hair and asked the same question of Kara.

“You were mostly asleep, did I-” Cat swallowed and bit her lip, “Did I do anything you didn’t want?”

Kara’s eyes jerked back up to hers and her mouth popped open in surprise. She was shaking her head before the frown even pulled at her brows. “No, Cat, no, I- well, I wasn’t really expecting, but… uh, no.”

Cat watched as a flush spread up Kara’s cheeks, she smirked and popped an eyebrow when Kara met her eyes and the flush reached her ears. She leaned back against the shower wall again, flexing her thighs, and chuckled when Kara tried valiantly to keep her eyes off of Cat’s chest. “Y’know,” Cat trailed her fingers down Kara’s throat, following the water’s path, “I think it’s a shame that you have to get yourself off,” Cat hummed and quirked her head. “Not that I minded the display, that was exquisite.”

Kara swallowed as goosebumps spread across her skin, “Uh… uhm.” Cat’s nails bit into her shoulders and Kara shuddered, “I didn’t think… well,” Her eyes widened again as Cat slowly rolled her hips forward. “That’s something you could fix!”

The smirk and raised eyebrow had Kara’s mouth dropping open in her own realization. She nearly dropped Cat trying to cover her mouth with a hand. Cat threw back her head and laughed. She bit her lip before pulling Kara’s mouth back to hers.

“You’re right, I could fix that,” Cat brushed their lips together and Kara whimpered. “And you know what?” She breathed over Kara’s lips. “I think I will.”


	2. An Ode to The Pen Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter because everyone deserves a bonus on their birthday <3 (and because that Pen Fic was inspiring in more ways than one)

Their relationship took quite the favorable turn after that. The sex was amazing, but the soft moments, the mundane moments, were quickly becoming Cat’s favorite.

The way Supergirl would sneak into her bedroom for nightly kisses before whisking away on patrol. The gentle touches after meetings or her mother that never failed to calm Cat down. The smiles that came far more often now, sent through glass as Cat frowned at her computer screen. All of it left Cat the slightest bit breathless, the slightest bit more enamored with Kara.

Although the look she was getting through the glass right now was most certainly not gentle. Cat bit down on the pen between her lips and Kara swallowed.  _ Ah _ , Cat stifled her grin and slowly drew her tongue up the pen. Kara’s mouth fell open and even from this distance, Cat could see her chest rising with each quickening breath.

Cat had to go a little easy on her assistant though, Kara could see every minute detail of Cat’s lips playing over the gold spiraling up her pen, and Cat had been doing that unconsciously for nearly ten minutes.

So it was no wonder that when Cat quirked her head, just barely enough to register to a human, that Kara all but sprinted into her office. Cat was already up and strutting to her ensuite bathroom, Kara just a step behind her. She pressed the door shut behind them and then pressed Kara up against the solid wood.

“Cat, you’ve been doing that fo-” Kara was silenced when the pen was pressed against her lips and now Cat could watch her chest rise and fall right in front of her eyes.

But Cat was much more interested in the pen and Kara’s lips. “You know,” Cat pulled the pen down, just enough for the clip on the side to catch Kara’s bottom lip. “This pen costs more than all of the clothes you’re wearing.

Kara pressed back into the door, a whimper slipping past her parted lips, and Cat took a step forward to just barely brush against Kara. She watched Kara squirm and swallow and then pressed the pen ever so gently against Kara’s upper teeth. She thought the pen would slip, but Kara didn’t let it, working her jaw so that it never had much resistance to push against at all.

Her tongue came out to slip up the pen as soon as Cat stopped pressing and Cat’s attention was rapt on those pink lips. Then, so slowly that Cat’s breath hitched with anticipation, Kara turned her head and bit down on the pen.

“If you leave teeth marks, you’re paying for that.” Cat yanked at Kara’s shirt, pulling it from her pants and running her other hand up to work at the buttons. Kara held the pen lightly and moved to work at the belt around her waist.

Cat huffed and leaned up to sink her teeth into Kara’s neck. “That suit better not be obscuring my view when I get your shirt open.” She felt Kara jerk beneath her lips and a hand pressed on Cat’s chest, pushing her back.

Frowning, Cat stepped back, but she didn’t frown for long. A gust of wind and the telltale flash of red and blue were all that alerted Cat to Kara’s quick-change. That and the fact that Kara was certainly not wearing a bra now. And the pen was still delicately held between her lips, Cat groaned.

She had an idea that Kara’s underwear was gone too and she really wanted to find out if her brilliant idea was correct.

Cat shoved Kara sideways, practically forcing her to crawl backward over the sink as Cat pushed her up onto the counter. She wasted no time before yanking Kara’s pants down to her knees and,  _ god _ , Cat  _ loved _ being right.

Kara was already quivering, nearly dripping onto her counter as she pulled her leg up and out of her pants to brace against the cool marble. Cat smirked before returning her gaze to Kara. Her pen sat between those perfect teeth and Kara’s eyes were hooded, her pupils blown wide.

The reflection of herself, positioned between Kara’s legs, burned deep in Cat’s core. Kara’s shirt lay open, her chest heaving, her legs just starting to shake from arousal and exertion, and Cat couldn’t help but scrape her nails up Kara’s thighs.

The huff of a whimper sounded wet from Kara’s open mouth and Cat thought about leaving her pen there, driving Kara over the edge with her teeth clenching into the gold… using that pen not a day later with the imprints rubbing under her fingers… Cat sighed, but that pen really was expensive.

And besides, there were other things you could do with such a pen.

“Kara.” Cat stepped forward again, leaning on the counter so that her hands splayed on either side of her assistant. “You’ve been wetting that pen for a while now…” Kara’s eyes flashed and Cat grinned, “Have you been thinking about using my  _ four-hundred-dollar pen _ as a  _ sex toy _ ?”

Kara groaned and nodded and Cat would have teased her for longer, but the wetness between her own legs was getting quite distracting. Instead, she reached up and slipped her fingers into Kara’s mouth, scraping over her tongue, before extracting the pen.

She trailed it down Kara’s skin, tracing lazy lines around Kara’s breasts before flicking across each hardened nipple. Kara gasped and lifted her hips, trying to get Cat to move lower faster, and Cat chuckled before complying.

“So impatient.” Cat murmured and dipped the pen into the coarse hairs between Kara’s legs, “Though I guess I would be as well if I didn’t know what a four-hundred-dollar pen felt like slipping between my thighs.”

Kara jerked and her eyes flashed up to Cat’s, disbelief plain on her face. Cat shrugged, “Late nights in the office, what can I say?” From the look on Kara’s face, Cat didn’t think she needed to say anything at all, nor spend any nights alone in the office.

She didn’t look down when she slipped the pen through Kara’s wetness. Kara dropped her head back and sucked in a breath through her nose, “Please, Cat.”

“Please what?” Cat pushed the pen, now thoroughly warmed, up to circle Kara’s clit. She bit her lip to keep her own groans down when Kara shuddered.

And Kara must have been watching Cat for the entire ten minutes she’d all but made out with her pen, because Kara didn’t even bat an eye before breathing out, “Fuck me.” And they’d been working on Kara’s explicatives, because the girl really just didn’t curse enough, so Cat had to reward that.

She covered the clip with her finger and thrust right into Kara, causing her to groan and push her hips up. Cat hummed in delight, “Mhhh, you watched me for so long, you got this wet?”

Kara groaned as another thrust sent the pen and Cat’s finger into her, “I was just trying-” Cat twisted the pen and pressed up with her next thrust, cutting Kara off and tearing a ragged moan from her lips. “T-trying to be a good assistant.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat licked her lips and ran the fingers of her left hand over Kara’s abdomen, watching the muscles there jump at her touch, “You are an  _ excellent _ assistant.” Kara clenched around her and pressed up with her leg to meet Cat’s hand.

Cat grinned and rolled her finger and the pen into Kara again causing her to finally collapse against the counter and jut her hips up again with a groan. Cat swallowed, all spread out like a buffet for her, “If only National City could see it’s hero now.”

Kara gasped and clenched so hard around Cat that she thought the girl would cum right then. Cat’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh? Is that something you’d be interested in,  _ Supergirl _ ?”

The moan caught in Kara’s throat and she nearly whimpered, but she shook her head and Cat frowned in confusion. “No. You, only you.” The words were barely more that gasps as Kara continued to match Cat’s thrusts. She gripped into the counter, hard enough to leave dents, and forced her eyes open to catch Cat’s gaze, “I’m only for you.”

Cat blinked. Her mouth fell open and her breathing, already heavy from their activities so far, stuttered, “Oh my god.”

And then Cat all but growled and thrust into Kara even deeper and Kara’s head whipped back into the mirror behind her, cracking the glass, and it was a damn good thing that Cat had gotten her ensuite sound-proofed because nothing could have stopped Kara’s voice after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read The Pen Fic, I highly suggest heading over to Lola's works and checking that out. You'll want to be alone, btw. Or not, actually, who am I to tell you who to read amazing smut with?
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank everyone in the Dumpster who helped me edit this, you all are a gift to this world and I appreciate you so much <3 As well as TheQueenOfTheLight who also betaed this for me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lola is one of the best writers I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. She's wonderful with a mind like a garden. It's full of beautiful flowers, some with thorns, some that eat flesh, but all are distinctive and amazing in their own right and I can 100% assure you that I would not be the writer I am today without reading her wonderful words.
> 
> (She's also one of three writers whose writings inspired me to join the Supergirl fandom) 
> 
> I absolutely suggest you go check out her work.


End file.
